Don't wake those in Peach Trees
by sparcklecake
Summary: Aladdin looks outside and sees Judal in one of the Peach Trees in Sindria and goes to him to ask him why he's there. Warning: boyXboy
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Aladdin sees Judal in one of the Peach trees in Sindria and goes to find out why.

Rating: K+

Warning: This is BoyXBoy it's just something cute that wouldn't leave my head and there is some OOCness

This is my first fanfiction like ever so please review and constructive criticism is welcomed. :)

* * *

Aladdin was sitting there waiting for Yamraiha to come back for their lessons. Sinbad had called for her half an hour ago so Aladdin was alone in her room. He looked out the window towards one of the peach trees and thought he saw something in it...

_wait there is something in it...is that Judal?_

Judal was sitting in the peach tree and he seemed to have fallen asleep.

_'Why is he here?..I should go see'_

Aladdin left the room and went to the peach tree. He climbed up to where Judal was and stared

_'He looks like a child when hes asleep'_

He wanted to smile and let the older teen sleep but he knew he had to wake him. Aladdin went to wake the black-haired teen but was stopped when the teen grabbed him and pulled him into his lap.

"Wha-"

he stopped what he was going to say when he noticed Judal was still sleeping

_'should I wake him?'_

Aladdin was almost straddling Judal with how he was being held. The position wasn't very comfortable and aladdin wanted to move but got caught on judal's hair.

'_Wow his hair is so much longer and thicker than mine...ah I know'_

Aladdin made himslef more comfortable by fully straddling the teen below him. He reached his arms behind judal's head and started to bring his long braid forward. Then he slowly started to undo the braid

_'Whoa his hair is so much longer when it's undone it's so pretty.'_

Aladdin was sitting there smiling while he stroked Judal's hair when he felt Judal stir, he stopped what he was doing and waited

"Mmm"

Judal tightened his hold on aladdin and brought him close to his face.

'_He..he's way to close'_

The boy could feel Judal's breath on his face he unknowingly started to blush and went to move away, but forgot he still had a hold on the older teens hair so when he went to back away he pulled the hair and Judal started to wake.

"Wha- Chibi?"

Judal was shocked at the sight in front of him; the chibi was straddling him, holding his hair that was undone, and was extremely close to his face blushing.

"ah..I didn't..I mean..I was"

Aladdin didn't know what to say and was having a hard time finding his words. This just made Judal smirk.

"heh I didn't know you swung that way chibi"

This comment just made aladdin blush more

"No I don't you have it wrong."

He managed to stutter that out and went to get off of the black-haired teen but was stopped by judal tightening his hold on him.

"hmm well since you woke me you'll have to entertain me."

Judal smirked when he said this and saw the other turn the color of a tomato.

'_How cute'_

"Wha..what do you mean?"

"Ohh would you like me to show you?"

he grinned happily and went closer to the boys face

"Wait, what are yo-"

he was silenced when he felt something against his mouth.

'_wait is that...OMG j..judal's kissing me'_

It was a quick kiss and judal looked down to see the chibi at a loss for words

"That's what I meant."

"...oh..well I guess th-thats okay"

it was barely a whisper but Judal heard it he was stunned to say the least but quickly was back to grinning at the younger.

"Hmm well then lets continue shall we?"

* * *

Yamraiha entered her room that her and Aladdin were training in

"Sorry about that I had to do something for Sinbad and it took lon-"

She stopped aladdin wasn't anywhere in the room

"Aladdin are you in here?"

"..."

there was no answer

'_hmm I wonder where he went off to?'_


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to make a second chapter because of how I ended the first so here you go.

**Summary: **Judal goes to see aladdin in Sindria.

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **This is yaoi so don't read it if you don't like it. OOCness and it's sooo sappy I can't beleive I wrote this

Please review

Magi does not belong to me

* * *

"hmm where did that brat go?"

Judal hopped off the tree and went searching for the blue-haired boy.

_'now that I think about it I have been coming here a lot since that time with the chibi'_

"Oh isn't that him over there"

Judal moved closer to the boy only to stop when noticing the look the younger one had.

_'Why is his face all red?...and is that flabbybaba?...wait why's he touching aladdins forehead? Who does he think he is touching what's mine.'_

"Maybe I need to show him what happens when you touch other peoples things""

* * *

I was confused I couldn't even feel Judal's presence but there he was scowling. That's not what was confusing me though, what was confusing was that Judal came up behind me looked straight at Alibaba and tilted my head so he could kiss me. It was a simple kiss at first, then it turned possesive and needy. The kiss was becoming to much for me I was beginning to go weak in the knees and had to lean on Judal more for support. Our tongues tangled together fighting for dominance, I moaned when Judal put his right hand on my stomach. He started to lower his hand further down my body

"ah Judal"

_'Wait was that a cough?...NO NO NO alibaba still here.'_

I pushed Judal away and glanced at alibaba, his face was flushed and he looked uncomfortable. I turned to glare at judal but stopped when I saw him glaring at alibaba

_'huh why?'_

before I could begin to ask judal spoke

"Oi flabbybaba don't touch what isn't yours."

he hugged me tightly while he said this

_'"what isn't yours?" what does he mean?'_

"Look I don't know what your talking about, but I don't think you should be hanging around aladdin tainting his innocence."

"Innocence? ha so the chibi hasn't told you? Well then allow me, the chibi and I F-"

I put my hands over Judal's mouth turned to Alibaba and hoped he didn't connect the dots, but to my dismay he did.

"oh..OH"

Alibaba blushed deeply and looked from me to Judal.

"Wait so is that why you were asking all those weird questions abo-"

"ALIBABA!"

I screamed his name in hopes that he would shut up and he did.

"Judal stop glaring at Alibaba."

"But he touched what's mine"

"What are you talkin-"

That's when I remembered that alibaba had touched my forehead right before Judal came over here. Is that what he's talking about?

"Judal he didn't mean anything by it, I was just embarassed and alibaba thought I had a fever."

"tch yeah right, he just wanted to touch you and you let him!"

"Are you jealous?"

Judal blushed

"NO...I just don't want others touching my things okay?"

I had to stifle a laugh

_'he's so much like a child sometimes.'_

"Hey what were you so embarassed about anyways?"

"nothing"

"Oh so you can tell flabbybaba but not your lover? What the hell Aladdin! You want me to believe you and all this shit bu-"

I crashed my lips against his to stop him from rambling and pull away quickly. He looks confused and a little hurt, but he would never admit to that last part.

"I didn't want to tell you because it was about you."

I pause to see how he reacts, he's listening but seems confused.

"Um well I...I wanted to learn..."

"What was that last part?"

My blush deepens and I look up and lock eyes with him.

"I wanted to learn how to be a better lover for you."

_'Oh wow I said it, but now my hearts beating so fast. What if he laughs at me'_

I keep looking at Judal's face, he's not showing any emotion. I think at this point I would rather him laugh. Then he looks behind me at alibaba back to me and smiles.

"hmm if you keep being so cute chibi i'll take you right here in front of your chosen king."

That comment made me and alibaba turn crimson.

"Oi, tell that idiot king that i'm gonna have the chibi for awhile."

As he said that he grabs hold of my waist pulls me to him and puts us on his magic carpet.

"Ah Judal wait...Judal I can't just leave."

"Oh? So then you do want to do it here? Okay!"

He starts to go bakc towards the ground.

"No wait that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I can't just leave without telling someone."

"We did tell someone your stupid candidate. So let's go."

"I-I guess it's o-okay then. Wah Juda-"

Judal picked me up and turned me in his lap, so I was straddling him, and kissed me. It was slow and gentle; unlike most of our kisses. When we break apart I look at him confused; he puts his head between the crook of my neck and mumbles

"Hey aladdin don't let other people just touch you as they please okay? I don't like it"

I stare at him shocked but change my expression to a smile.

"Okay Judal I won't...I love you."

Silence and then after a few minutes he mumbled out

"I love you too chibi."

Judal pushed his head into my neck more and held me tighter. I just let him, petting his head while we rode on the carpet to our destination.


End file.
